1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguishers, and more particularly relates to an automatically operated fire extinguisher for use with a cooking device such as a kitchen range or stove.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of automatically activated fire extinguishing devices for kitchen ranges and the like is known. Such devices typically disperse fire extinguishing compound onto a cooking device when a fire is detected. The prior art devices, however, are relatively bulky. In addition, the prior art automatic fire extinguishing devices generally store the fire extinguishing compound in a container which is at a location remote from where the agent is dispersed. The fire extinguishing compound is typically transported from the storage container through a piping arrangement to a spraying device (located above the cooking surface) for dispersion of the compound onto the cooking device.
The prior art automatic fire extinguishing devices have the disadvantage of requiring a significant amount of time for installation, and significant expense over and above that typically required to install the stove itself. This is due to the elaborate piping required to transport the fire extinguishing compound from the storage container to the spraying device. Moreover, the prior art automatic fire extinguishing devices also have the drawback that as the distance between the storage container and the spraying device (e.g. nozzles) is increased, a greater force is required to project the fire extinguishing compound. Therefore, a larger storage container and supply of fire extinguishing compound are needed.
The prior art storage container and piping are typically not aesthetically appealing and tend to detract from a kitchen's appearance. In addition to the unsightly appearance of the storage container and the piping, the spray device (i.e., nozzle) which projects the fire extinguishing compound typically extends downward from the range hood to better direct the fire extinguishing compound. The spray device generally detracts from the appearance of the kitchen and interferes with the use of the stove top.
The prior art automatic fire extinguishing device has the further drawback that it must also have a fire sensing mechanism operatively positioned to determine the existence of a fire. The fire sensing mechanism must be located proximate the cooking surface. The fire sensing mechanism, like the spray device, is readily visible and detracts from the kitchen's appearance.
There is thus a need for a fire extinguishing device which is unobtrusive, generally pleasing in appearance, relatively lightweight and streamlined, self-contained, and does not require a substantial amount of time and money to install.